eastendersfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 1481 (28 July 1997)
Synopsis Ted phones Dubai and Jimmy tells him there is a problem and the job may not be available after all. Peggy and Tiffany discuss the church blessing, as Grant has finally agreed to it. They have to go to see Alex about it. Sarah is surprised to see them at the refuge! They ask what is possible and Tiffany jokes that Peggy would like it to be like the Royal Wedding. Alex says "Why not? You can make it as big an affair as you want." Grant is annoyed and says he doesn't want that. Tiffany looks disappointed. They return to tell Peggy that it's on the 21st August, and she sets about making huge plans, to Grant's annoyance, and he tells her to keep it quiet. She sees Nigel in the video shop, and tells him in confidence as he's Grant's friend, then Lorraine turns up behind Peggy in the queue and she suddenly makes it as loud as possible and says that they're going to have a big do as Grant wants the best for Tiffany. Lorraine looks a little bit annoyed, and later Grant comes to tell her and she immediately congratulates him. He is annoyed that Peggy told her, and goes back and has a go at Peggy. Alex asks Sarah what's wrong and she tells him about Ted. He suggests getting someone else to talk to him on her behalf, and she says Kathy is the only person he might listen to. So she goes to Kathy and moans about Ted, saying that he is bullying her and she's scared of him. Kathy reluctantly agrees to talk to him for Sarah. Bianca and Ricky discuss the house purchase again, and Ricky says that they only need to move in a year or so when they have kids. Bianca tells him it will be at least 5 years before they have kids and she wants to move now. Ted phones Dubai again from the Vic to get the news, and discovers that it's OK and the job is on. He goes to the bar and orders a double to celebrate, and Phil is there so he offers to buy him a drink. Phil is irritated and says no thanks, and he doesn't think Ted should be wasting HIS money. They have a loud disagreement in the Vic and Ted storms out. He visits Kathy to tell her the good news and to whine about Phil being nasty to him. When Phil gets home, Kathy has a go at him about being nasty to Ted and Phil says he's just a loser, and they'll never see the money again. Peggy is depressed about having to go to the hospital for a check-up and she takes her mind off it by making big plans for Grant and Tiffany's blessing. She makes an announcement in the Vic, and invites everyone who's in there to the blessing "do" afterwards in the Vic. Grant is annoyed and tells her off sternly afterwards. Tiffany tells him to be nice to Peggy but doesn't explain why. George arrives and cheers her up when she tells him about the hospital appointment, but says that Grant does have a point - it is his and Tiffany's day. Peggy apologises to Grant and tells him about the cancer check-up, and he's then sorry that he was mad at her. Ruth corners Mark and insists he tell the truth about where he was at the weekend, as his lie about seeing Nellie has been found out. He admits that he was at the speedway, and he says he lied because he knew Ruth didn't approve of bikes. She says she only thinks they are dangerous to ride, and if he was really only there as the mechanic, then she doesn't mind. She asks if it was because of his hospital appointment tomorrow, and he says it was, sort of - he's worried that he won't be able to enjoy himself and it'll be the end of his normal life and the beginning of the end. A courier delivers a letter to Grant, asking if he is the licensee, so he says yes. He opens it to find a letter from the Licensing Authority following up the court case about the under-age drinking, saying there has been a complaint from councillor Wilson and there is to be a hearing to decide if their licence will be revoked. He tells Peggy, who is devastated. Credits Main cast *Barbara Windsor as Peggy *Ross Kemp as Grant *Martine McCutheon as Tiffany *Gillian Taylforth as Kathy *Steve McFadden as Phil *Brian Croucher as Ted *Mark Homer as Tony *Andrew Lynford as Simon *Daniela Denby-Ashe as Sarah *Paul Nicholls as Joe *Todd Carty as Mark *Caroline Paterson as Ruth *Wendy Richard as Pauline *Shobu Kapoor as Gita *Desune Coleman as Lenny *Patsy Palmer as Bianca *Sid Owen as Ricky *Pam St. Clement as Pat *Tony Caunter as Roy *Shaun Williamson as Barry *Paul Moriarty as George *Paul Bradley as Nigel *Jacqueline Leonard as Lorraine *Richard Driscoll as Alex *Dominic Power as Courier Category:Episode Category:1997 Episodes